huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Jayne
Jayne is a contestant from Survivor: New Zealand and Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X. Survivor: New Zealand Jayne originally competed on Survivor: New Zealand as part of the blue Tapu tribe. She was in the majority alliance on the tribe. When the tribe lost their first immunity challenge, Jayne voted with the majority to send home Taylor for his laid back attitude costing them the challenge. Jayne was then told that the target would be Ellis. However, whispers around camp from Corin was that Jayne would be blindsided. At their second tribal council, Jayne confronted her alliance. She convinced them at that moment to switch their vote to Corin and she was sent home. At the tribe switch, Jayne was switched to the red Mana tribe along with original members Alex, Charlie and Jackson. Her and Charlie, who were close on Tapu, formed an alliance of four with Ryan and Hughie. After an immunity win, the tribe lost and went to tribal. The four banded together to send home Evelyn. Jayne and her alliance then brought along Alex into their alliance for his challenge strength. When the tribe lost the second time, Jayne voted with the tribe to send home Jackson unanimously. At this point, the tribes were merged and Jayne remained in her alliance with Charlie, Hughie, Alex and Ryan as well as Laura who was an ally of Hughie and Ryan. The alliance of six banded together and voted for Jessie. However, she used a Hidden Immunity Idol and with the second highest amount of votes, Russell was voted out. Jayne's smaller alliance of Ryan, Hughie and Charlie voted out Lateysha at the next tribal council. Natalie from the rival alliance then buddied up with Jayne. She told her that Jessie and Godfrey wanted to vote out Charlie. Natalie voted with Jayne's alliance to send home Godfrey at tribal. The alliance of four then voted out Jessie when she tried to befriend the alliance even though she voted for them prior. On Day 29, Jayne, Charlie and Ryan began to suspect Natalie's gameplay as false and when her lies were exposed, she was the next jury member. Jayne and Charlie continued to show their friendship around camp. However, Ryan and Hughie were threatened by this and when Alex brought it up, the three and Laura hatched a plan. When Jayne failed to win the next immunity challenge, they voted her out to get Charlie's full commitment. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for her friend Charlie to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X Jayne then competed on Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X. She was originally placed on the purple Takali tribe, labelled 'Gen X' for being 49 years of age at the time of filming. She was aligned early on with Peter, Patricia, Michael and Gail. At their first tribal council, the five voted out Luke because they believed he was a loose cannon and too likeable. The women also made a temporary alliance, voting out Karl at their second tribal council when he became too much of a challenge liability. At the tribe expansion, Jayne remained on Takali along with Dimitri. The Millenials had a distinct numbers advantage, leaving the pair on the outs. Luckily, Jayne found a Hidden Immunity Idol just in case the time came. After winning their first challenge, the tribe lost. Jayne, confident the Millenials were voting out Dimitri, chose not to play the idol. However, Dimitri told the Millenials about Jayne's idol and she was voted out to prevent its use. Voting History Trivia *Jayne received the most amount of votes during New Zealand with twelve. *She was the oldest woman to compete on Millenials vs. Gen X. *She is the first person to be voted out with the idol in her possession. Category:Survivor: New Zealand Castaways Category:Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X Castaways